The invention relates to a fiber optic rotary joint which utilizes reflections of light along the inside surface of an annular reflector.
Fiber optic rotary joints which comprise two fibers held end to end and mounted for rotation relative to one another are well known in the art. Such "on-axis" construction only allows for one optical channel, however, and in many instances, a single channel is not sufficient. In order to provide for plural channel optical slip rings, several "off-axis" constructions have been utilized. These constructions involve plural transmitting or receiving fibers which are swept around the circumference of the rotary joint to intercept optic signals along successive radial paths. Such constructions are difficult and time consuming to make and require a large number of optic fibers, especially when the slip ring diameter is large. There is, therefore, a need for a fiber optic rotary joint which will allow off axis mounting of the optic cables, but which will be simple in construction and will not require a large number of optic fibers.